


Gift Exchange

by FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different type of wedding night fanfiction. Despite your agreement prior to your wedding night, Michael leaves a suspicious gift bag on the ledge of the bathroom en suite window. What he is ignores is that you didn’t fulfill your end of the bargain either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Exchange

If being a newlywed was like this, then you definitely could get used to it.

Keeping a possessive but sensual grip on your body, characterized by a firm chin secured on your right shoulder and warm hands wrapped around your waist, Michael gently swayed you back and forth to Ed Sheeran’s Thinking Out Loud, your wedding song.

Taking his role as your now official partner well, Michael commenced his usual gestures suited for this particularly romantic moment. However, his over-affection was heighted by the current events. Needless to say, the latter did not go unnoticed by you.

“Michael" your voice drawled out and your legs nearly buckled as he began nibbling your right earlobe, then moved on to the left, creating a tingling traveling sensation through your body that seemed greater than what your body could handle.

Not replying right away, Michael gave you a few seconds of initial release as he tore away his mouth from your ears. However, his nonchalant reply, a "hum?”, composed of a hot breath of air on the back of your neck came much too soon. The goose bumps now covering the expanse of your skin did nothing to soothe the ever-present pool of sensitivity. 

Despite the sharpness off his scruff left on your skin every time he peppered kisses and occasionally marked you with his dark red plump lips, you felt as though you were lusting.

How you managed to ask him to unzip your dress was a marvel in itself. No doubt your demand, or more precisely, the sigh that escaped your lips was a mild combination of lust and rationality. Because the lean body pressed up against you only contributed to the consciousness that your dress was about to suffocate you, options were limited.

“Why?" he whined and you could practically feel the signature Michael Clifford pout form unto his lips.

"Because if I continue wearing this, I won’t be able to breathe anymore" differing slightly from previously due to a rise in consciousness, your voice was now set with determination and a mission to take the garment off your body.

"But I want to cuddle” he replied back in the same whine as before, still sporting that typical pout on his face. It was at that moment that you realized that you married a needy creature who clearly did not want you to leave his sight.

“We’ll have forever to cuddle after I get this thing off” you snapped back, the same conviction erupting from your body. Yet, a sly smile appeared on your face as you mentioned the word “forever ”. Perhaps this whole marriage ordeal was made out to be a cliché but you felt as though it was true. You did have forever to spend with Michael. 

Content with your proposal, Michael conceded with a “Fine” Yet, he didn’t fail to prolong his response in a nastily and loudly manner. You didn’t pay much attention to it, seeing as though it detonated from Michael’s mouth. However, if it were someone else, no so much.

True to his word, Michael pressed his warm fingertips into your shoulders, massaging an ache that you hadn’t even been aware of. Once he heard the soft sigh escaping your lips, he moved on to another well- known achy part of your body, this time pressing his palms into your trapezius muscles. This combination birthed a wave of looseness throughout your body, which made Michael smile. As he unzipped the back of your dress with only one thumb, his opposite digit traveled the length of your neck and stopped at the level of your chin. After he titled it to meet his gaze, he dropped his lips against yours in a chaste kiss, which you eagerly accepted.

With a dress that now offered little to no support, with its base opened, you lifted up the garment in the chest area as you trotted towards the en-suite bathroom. True to your clumsy habits, it took you a few seconds to find the light switch and turn it on. However, your clumsiness was well worth it because once the room bathed in a bright glow, you realized quickly enough that the entire furnishings in front of you proved to be the very definition of luxury.

Your feet then guided you towards the center of the immense space and as you took in every little detail of the surroundings your brain was overwhelmed with awe. The frosted glass of the spacious walk-in shower in the upper left corner was the initial element to catch your attention. A little smirk formed at the corner of your lips as you imagined that Michael and you would be spending a hefty amount of time in that cubicle. In the same area of space was the toilet with all its amenities. In the center was standing the vanity composed of a light golden marble countertop, twin sinks and chrome taps. Above was a golden framed rectangular mirror that offered a view of the entire room and below was the dark wood pharmacy. However, it was the entire right side of the room that was the most luxurious. A large sky view window covered the expanse of the whole wall and provided you with an extensive view of Las Vegas’ orange sunset. A few meters separated the window from the whirlpool bath which you discovered had its circumference sprinkled with rose petals. A honeymoon custom, you guessed. The chocolate painted walls and the light floor wood panelling complimented the whole atmosphere and even was a sight in itself. 

Your brain now invited you to walk over to the large mirror. Instantly, you took in your appearance. Your hair was a bit disheveled but still well-groomed. The natural makeup covering your face never ceased to compliment your natural body. Your eyes were tired, yes, but nonetheless excited. Overall, you sported the role of a perfect bride. A tired, nervous and possibly afraid woman but still willing to experience new adventures.

Realization hit you as you began untangling your hair from its hold. The diamond on your finger signified your permanent and official union to Michael. You were on your honeymoon, in Las Vegas, ready to embark on a life-long journey with the sole man you’ve ever loved. At the thought of that, you heart and your brain busted into uncontrollable energy, which prompted you to jump and scream out of joy, like you used to do as a kid.

However, that excitement didn’t last too long because once again, realization hit you. You were married now and therefore, had to control yourself emotionally. To stabilise your condition, you took deep abdominal breaths and visualised the circulation hit every nerve of your body. Once content, you retrieved to your previous activity.

Due to the minimal amount of makeup and needed effort, you finished in a matter of minutes. You didn’t realize that you were lost in the clouds due to being too caught up in excitement. Once reality hit, your chain of vision was trailed unto the mirror. That is where you saw a suspicious looking object in the right corner of the room. From afar, it looked to be topped with purple wrapping paper.

Which in reality, was inside of a Victoria Secret’s gift bag.

That’s what the suspicious looking object was.

A Victoria Secret’s gift bag.

At the thought of that store’s general clothes collection, you felt disgust bubbling up into your stomach. There was obviously some form of lingerie inside that bag. You were also quite positive that it’d be the standard sexy and sometimes provocative bridal intimates. Of course Michael would buy that and gift it to you on your wedding night.

While you were disappointed, your fingers still made contact with the paper’s soft material. At the crackling, Michael spoke up from the other room.

"Babe, you okay?“ he asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Michael. I thought we said we wouldn’t give each other gifts tonight” you spoke back in a determined matter, deciding not to answer his question but rather discuss your previous agreement.

"Since when do I listen?“ he talked back just as quickly

"Never” you replied, a frown etched on your face as you remembered the many times he pissed you off with his laziness and stubbornness. Yet, deep down, that was one of the things you appreciated the most in him.

"Good, you know. Now, open the card.“ He spoke, preoccupied with giving your orders

"Card? What card?” as your rummaged through your brain to place what he was talking about, your eyebrows furrowed. When your search came back with nothing, you weren’t surprised. The only thing you saw was a bag, there was no card. 

"It’s right next to the bag.“ He replied positively.

At the sound of his direction, you scrummaged around the perimeter of the said bag. Sure enough, hidden away was a white envelope destined to (Y/N).

"Got it.” You replied back as your finger took out the letter from its holder. Judging the sudden silence, Michael knew you were reading.   
It read in Michael’s sloppy scrawl

(Y/N),  
Look at us. We’re officially married. Mr. and Mrs. Clifford. I like the sound of that. All of this just seems unreal. 5 years ago, did you think we’d be in this exact position? How you keep up me is a mystery but I’ll take it. The love, the fun, the companionship and the feeling of complete occurs when I’m with you. There’s no denying it (Y/N), you complete me and there’s nothing I’d want more. I just can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you (Y/N) (M/N) Clifford.

Did you open it yet? Now, before you do, I just want to tell you that I know what you’re thinking. “Michael. You got me lingerie that I’ll never wear because I won’t feel comfortable in it and that will probably fuel your sexual desires. Oh, and you gave it to me tonight. How convenient!”

Am I right?

Even though he wasn’t in the same room as you and he probably bought the gift a while ago, he still was able to read your mind, even at a moderate distance away. True be told, that’s exactly what you thought at first.

Well as much as I’d like to test out new things, I’m a gentleman and I know that it’s more important to respect you and your body’s limitations. So, let’s be clear on one thing: I didn’t buy anything that’s kinky.

Now, if you’d open the bag, like right now, you’ll see what I’m talking about.

I’m not hearing anything from the other room. I oblige you to open it. Now!

True to his natural talents, Michael could read your mind. In reality, what was hidden in the decorative tissue was the complete contrary of what you initially thought it’d be. What you found was a white tank top which had Better Half written in sequins on the front of the shirt. In addition, a pair of white terry cloth shorts found their way into your hands. To complete the set, Michael had offered you the gift of Lisbon lace bikini briefs that had intricate patterns sown into them. True be told, all of this was unnecessary but judging by the smile extending from one ear to another and your leaping heart, this was something you’d take pride in wearing.  
And? What do you think? They’re made for you and you know that. I’d like to explain each detail behind them. Well, I know you’re a big fan of tank tops and you’re my better half so when I saw that top I knew it was meant to be yours. Also, whenever you’d come over, you’d always sleep in shorts. I didn’t mind because they just made you look amazing. And, I know you’re very specific when it comes time to panties. But, these ones have your name written all over it. Not to mention that they drive me crazy but that’s a detail. Finally, I thought that this whole ensemble would fit perfectly with our wedding night. Sure, we’re supposed to have sex but honestly, is that an obligation? I’m not saying I don’t have to have any, I’m saying that I’m too tired to do it tonight. It can be tomorrow, after tomorrow, just not tonight. I’d rather much stay in, get cozy and cuddle with you. My gift just fits right in that theme.

As you read the word cozy you laughed. After all, you barely even had time to arrive in the room before Michael was stripping out of his tuxedo in the middle of the suite and picking out the first thing that was in his suitcase. A black Harley-Davidson top, black shorts and a sports snapback were now clothing his body. You, on the other band, were too preoccupied by the luxury your room offered.

Did you put it on yet?

The answer to that question was no. You were so caught up in reading his confession that you hadn’t bothered to try anything on. In a matter of a few seconds, you were dressed into the three garments. Your husband did really did have a knack for finding right clothes for you. In fact, the tank top covered just the perfect amount of cleavage and proved to be a comfortable fit, just the way you liked it. The underwear didn’t itch your skin, but were rather snug and accented your bottom and your thighs. Finally, the shorts just made everything look complete. Your beating heart and smile only grew more rapid. 

It looks perfect, doesn’t it?

Now, come out, I want to see you.  
Love you to the moon and back,  
Michael  
After staring at yourself in the mirror, you knew exactly what you needed to do. 

You found him lying down on the California King bed after walking on your tiptoes out of the bathroom. At the sound of your sudden presence, his head suddenly picked up from his notebook and stared at the way the clothes accented every part of your figure. Despite the fact that his stare was very brief because you pounced unto the bed, you could still detect a glimmer of sparkle in his eyes.

Your previous action finished off just as you wanted it to: in a straddling position. Michael generously accepted you straddling his hips and a giant but sly smile figured unto his face. Although his mouth wasn’t doing the talking, his eyes took over. From what you could see, his eyes kept a possessive and lingering stare on the delicate features of your body. More than often, he traced patterns along sensitive parts of your skin. Goosebumps developed at the contact. The thought of him smiling and staring at you in such a manner, combined with the prickling of your skin and the general knowledge of it all, resulted in a sudden wave of emotion. It could only be defined as cries which Michael took the liberty of picking up his thumb. 

"(Y/N). Don’t cry.“ He warned with concern, his voice breaking the silence

"Michael. I can’t help it. Everything was the way I wanted it to be. Everybody was together and enjoying themselves. The ceremony and reception was great. The food and decorations were perfect and now, it’s just you and me. We’re here, we’re going to be together-” your replied to the best of your capacities, despite the feeling of over-joy in you. 

"Don’t get too sentimental on me (Y/N).“ he warned but you detected playfulness in his voice.

Which, sadly, is what prompted you to disconnect from your pleasant situation

"I almost forgot. I have something for you” you squealed as you fidgeted and waddled over to the other side of the room.

"I thought we weren’t supposed to get each other anything" he screamed back, imitating your previous statement, no doubt to annoy you.

After walking over to your suitcases, you rummaged through you carry-on and quickly found the gift which you had well placed previously. Now with an envelope and personalised photo booth pictures, you walked back over to the bed, nervousness weighing you down.

"Shut up" you replied back as you handed him with his presents, a hue of red spreading across your cheeks.

He wasted no time in devouring it.

This one read

Michael Gordon Clifford,  
What makes you think that you can surprise me and propose to me like that? Because now, I’m in a daze. My heart’s beating so fast, my brain’s a mess and I can’t sleep, even though I really need it. How I even managed to say yes is a mystery in itself. Engaged? Married? Kids? Those terms seem so imaginary before all of this happened. Even now, it seems like it’s not real. Are we really getting married? Because it seems that yesterday we made it official. I’m not used to this yet but I’m certainly not complaining.

Michael, what would I do without you? I don’t care if you corrupted my soul with your punk rock attitude, with your obsession with Pokémon and pizza, with your charisma and personality. I don’t care if we had trouble in the past or if it took us way too long some time to discover that we were soulmates. All I care about right now is focusing on getting married and building a healthy future together.

No words could express how much you mean to me. You’re my everything Michael Clifford and I’ll spend forever telling you that.  
I know you said I should keep half of the Photo Booth pictures we took after I said yes, but I can’t do that. My wedding gift to you is all of those pictures but I got them all-purpose so you could put them wherever you want.

I’ll meet you at the altar,  
Love you,

(Y/N).  
As soon as he finishes reading it, he brings up his head and stares blankly at you. It’s at that moment that you start to ask yourself some question, maybe even wonder if something is wrong. Did he not like the pictures? Did he not like the card? Did you say something that’s wrong? Is he going to make you feel embarrassed? It’s the combination of all of those that encourage you to provide more explanation that was is in the card. 

"When I saw that they could make those pictures disposable… I thought of you. I thought that… maybe… you’d like it. That way, you could put the pictures anywhere. In your wallet..your pocket… in your luggage when you go on tour.. But nothing beats what you got me. I could return it-“ before being rudely interrupted, you feel as though your voice is shaky, desperate and most importantly embarrassed.

”(Y/N), I know exactly where I’m going to put those pictures. On my heart" he speaks in a comforting manner all while maintain a visual solid contact.  
"Michael, let’s not get too cheesy" You reply back, laughter rumbling from the pit of your stomach, at the corniness of his words, which puts you in a whole different state than before. From nervousness to amusement.

"Can’t blame a guy for being sentimental on his wedding night" Shrugging, Michael puts his hands to his shoulders while enunciating innocently. From his body language, you understand that guys can have vulnerable moments as well.

Instead of replying verbally, you just return back to the bed and flop down on it, eventually kissing Michael’s oversized lips once you reached him. This time around, it was his turn to take the reins. In a matter of seconds, you were a laughing mess due to the wild and plump kisses he was leaving on your skin, the sweet nothings, the sentiment of intertwined legs and also the and occasional haphazard.

"Hey babe, can we order pizza from room service?“

Yes, Michael Clifford put an end to a very sensual mood. Yes, you married a giant teddy bear who needed constant attention. Yes, you married a pizza advocate who also happened to be a Japanese fanboy. And yes, you married a so called punk rock world-famous musician.

But you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
